Un nouveau monde
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Forcer de remonter dans le temps à l'époque de son père, Annialanys Yeager va vite se rendre compte que sa présence chamboule le futur. Elle prendra le nom d'Annie Leonhart et essayera par tout les moyens de protéger son père -Eren Yeager- afin que le futur reste comme il devrais t'être. Pour cela, elle est prête à tout pour protéger sa famille, quitte à perdre sa propre humanité !


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur Attaque des Titans ( je vous dis pas à quel point j'avais hâte ) !**

**Le résumé est un peu compliqué, donc je vais vous le réexpliquer du mieux que je peux: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir et Krista ont tous fuit le Mur ( pour des raisons que j'expliquerais par la suite ), en chemin, ils ont rencontré une fille qui c'est joint à eux ( la future femme d'Eren ), jusqu'au jour où des espions de Marley réussissent à les rattraper, mais la transformation d'Eren pendant le combat créa un portail qui les propulsa jusqu'à notre monde ( en Amérique ). Depuis, ils se sont tous mariés et ont fondé leur propre famille dans ce Pays, loin des Titans et du Mur.**

**Eren eu une fille avec sa femme, qu'il appela Annialanys. Mais tout changea quand leurs ennemis réussirent à ouvrir le portail de force. Annialanys fut accidentellement envoyée dans le passé à l'époque de son père et doit tout faire pour que les choses restent comme elles sont, elle prendra pour cela le nom d'Annie Leonhart. **

**Donc si vous vous posez la question: oui, Annie est la fille d'Eren dans cette histoire. Sa fille du futur.**

**Nos petits amis auront tous des enfants, mais ils sont trop nombreux pour que je les décrive tous, je le ferais dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 20 )**

**Un nouveau monde**

**Chapitre 1: Comment tout est arrivé**

Il faisait froid dans les rues du Mur Rose, si froid, du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait ressenti un simple humain face au froid glacial de la nuit. Mais pas pour elle, qui était une Née-Titan.

La petite ombre assise dans une ruelle sombre soupira à cela. Elle était jeune, très jeune, pas plus de 11 ans, d'assez petite taille. Son visage était de forme ovale, avec un teint pâle, ses yeux étaient d'un immense bleu-ciel et ses cheveux blonds étaient moyennement courts, attachés, descendants jusqu'au cou et formant une frange reposant principalement sur le côté droit de son visage.

Aux yeux de toute personne de ce monde, elle était Annie Leonhart.

Mais bien sûr, cela n'était pas son vrai nom, ce n'était qu'un masque, une fausse identité pour se protéger des gens qui l'entourait. Personne ne devait savoir qui elle était vraiment, c'est à dire: Annialanys Yeager.

La jeune fille soupira de nostalgie à cette pensée. Annialanys ? Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que plus personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Bien sûr, elle était habituée depuis l'enfance à se faire surnommer "Annie", c'était d'ailleurs plus facile pour ce fondre dans la masse, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'habituer à un nouveau nom. Mais ne plus entendre quiconque l'appeler par son nom complet, faisait naître une profonde nostalgie dans son cœur, mélangée à une tristesse indéfinissable.

Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se rappelait avec une trop grande précision pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi.

Pourquoi elle était ici, sous cette fausse identité, loin des gens qu'elle aime...loin de sa famille...

Annie dû ravaler un lourd sanglot qui menaçait de sortir à la pensée de sa famille. Elle était là, toute seule dans cette ruelle, si loin d'eux...

Elle se souvenait exactement pourquoi elle était ici...et comment sa vie lui a été arraché du jour au lendemain...

**Flash-back**

« Clint, regarde le dessin que j'ai fait pour maman et mère ! » une petite fille de 8 ans, brune aux yeux bleus montra avec excitation son dessin au grand adolescent qui l'accompagnait.

Le dénommé Clint pris avec délicatesse la feuille des mains de la petite fille et l'inspecta, c'était un dessin montrant 7 personnes, dont 2 adultes et 5 enfants « C'est magnifique Frieda. Je suis sûr que tata Ymir et tata Krista vont adorer ce petit chef œuvre. » complimenta en souriant l'adolescent de 14 ans, aux yeux oranges et cheveux noirs en bataille.

Frieda s'extasia de joie que son "grand frère de cœur" aime son dessin. À côté d'elle, une petite fille de 9 ans, aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris jeta un coup d'œil au dessin, au bout d'un instant, elle ne pût qu'approuver, ce n'était pas spécialement incroyable, mais c'était bien fait, on pouvait dire que les cours de dessin que prenait Frieda lui servait bien.

Un petit garçon tenait la main de la petite fille, il avait 7 ans, des yeux bruns et des cheveux roux, il bouda en entendant le compliment « Le dessin c'est nul ! »

La petite fille qui le tenait le regarda sévèrement « Je t'ai déjà dit que chacun a sa propre passion, Vallen ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu aimes le foot et Frieda le dessin, que tu peux la critiquer ! »

Comprenant sa bêtise, le petit garçon -maintenant connu comme Vallen- baissa la tête de honte « Oui...pardon Sunny...»

Clint remercia d'un signe de tête la petite fille -maintenant connue comme Sunny- pour son intervention, c'est que c'était pas toujours facile de devoir gérer tout ce petit monde !

Mais bon, étant le plus âgé des autres enfants de la famille et que ses parents, ainsi que ses "oncles" et "tantes" étaient tous occupés, Clint c'était porté volontaire pour aller chercher ses trois là à leurs clubs respectifs, c'est à dire: club de football pour Vallen, cour de danse pour Sunny et cour de dessin pour Frieda.

Clint attrapa la main de Frieda et celle de Sunny pour traverser le passage piéton en voyant le petit bonhomme rouge devenir vert. Ils n'habitaient absolument pas loin, mais il était or de question de laisser les petits rentrer tous seuls en pleine rue ! Surtout qu'en regardant le ciel, Clint pouvait voir que le soleil était doucement en train de disparaître derrière les hauts bâtiments de Manhattan, montrant qu'il allait bientôt se coucher.

Même pas huit minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'immense tour où ils vivaient tous ensembles. Vallen et Frieda retirèrent leurs chaussures à la volée, avant de courir vers les escaliers à toute allure en criant à leurs parents qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Clint les laissa partir sans rien dire avec ennui, avant de regarder leurs chaussures éparpillées dans la pièce, lui faisant lâcher un soupir las, ces deux gamins allaient le rendre fou ! Il n'y avait que Sunny pour avoir pensé à ranger ses chaussures...même si elle était partie en lui accordant juste un sourire d'excuse ! Clint aurait très bien pût monter et laisser ce bazar comme ça, après tout, il avait très bien rangé ses chaussures, il n'avait pas à rattraper les bêtises des autres !

Mais bon...il n'avait pas non-plus envie que les 2 petites terreurs se fassent disputer...

Relâchant un second soupir, mais cette fois de frustration, il ramassa les paires de chaussures éparpillées.

« Tiens Clint ? Tu viens de ramener Frieda, Sunny et Vallen ? »

Clint sursauta à la voix familière pas loin de lui, il se tourna vers un grand homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds en frange, il était mince, mais il pouvait voir une assez bonne musculature à travers sa chemise. Et dans les bras de l'homme, se trouvait une petite nouvelle-née qui dormait profondément, c'était sa plus jeune fille, Madoka.

« Ah, salut tonton Armin. » salua Clint d'un signe de main en souriant à son "oncle", mais garda sa voix assez basse pour ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait contre son père « Eh oui, je viens juste de ramener les 3 terreurs. »

Armin remarqua les 2 petites paires de chaussures dans les mains de son "neveu" « Laisse-moi deviner: Vallen et Frieda sont passés dans le coin ? » l'air renfrogné de Clint lui répondit « Vraiment Clint, tu es parfois trop gentil pour ton propre bien. »

Clint soupira encore une fois de lassitude et de frustration en remettant correctement en place les petites chaussures « Ouais, je sais ! Mais franchement, sur les 3, ils n'y a que Sunny qui a la décence de remettre ses affaires à sa place ! »

Armin laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'énervement du garçon aux cheveux noirs « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont apprendre, ils n'ont que 8 et 7 ans après tout. Et puis, je te rappelle que tu étais pareil au même âge. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où Eren et Ania t'ont courus après pour que tu ranges tes affaires ! »

Clint n'essaya pas de protester, il détourna juste les yeux gêné « Il y a autre chose ? » tenta le jeune garçon, espérant s'éloigner du sujet embarrassant.

« Oui, ton père est dans la salle d'entraînement avec Annialanys. Alors dépêche-toi d'y aller, tu es le dernier à passer. »

Clint soupira encore plus bruyamment, décidément, c'était pas sa journée ! Il se dépêcha de monter jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement en traînant des pieds. Habituellement, Clint adorait s'entraîner, mais après avoir passé une longue journée au collège et avoir été chercher les petits, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était s'affaler sur son lit et se laisser emporter par les doux bras de Morphée ! Normalement, son père Eren l'aurait laisser un peu se reposer, mais 1 mois en arrière, Jio -un ami de la famille travaillant chez les Ombres Lointains- avait détecté un fait étrange sur le portail reliant le Monde des Titans et l'Amérique, un fait étrange qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Depuis, son père insista pour que tout le monde redouble d'efforts dans l'entraînement pour être près au cas où.

Certains pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, Clint par contre, préféra prendre cela plus au sérieux et continua de s'entraîner...même si cela voulait dire qu'il aurait moins de temps pour lui.

Le jeune adolescent arriva dans la salle d'entraînement. La première chose qu'il remarqua fût les 15 enfants ce trouvant dans la pièce, certains d'entre eux étaient ses petits frères et sœurs, le reste étaient ses "cousins" et "cousines".

La salle d'entraînement était relativement grande, elle prenait tout l'étage, avec des murs totalement blancs, sauf pour un coin de la pièce qui était peinte d'un mélange de rouge, bleu et jaune, avec des petits animaux dessinés sur les murs, des petites tables moyennes remplies de feuilles et des crayons de couleurs, deux canapés confortables, quatre bibliothèques avec des livres de tous âges, et plusieurs jouets qui étaient soit rangés ou éparpillés un peu partout, c'était un coin réservé aux enfants s'ils voulaient rester. Mais la pièce était coupée en deux par un épais mur possédant quelques petites vitres transparentes pour voir ce qui ce passait à l'intérieur. C'était de l'autre côté de cette pièce ou se passaient les entraînements, la salle était équipée de gadgets spécialement faits pour les différents niveaux en matière de gravité, c'est pour cela qu'elle était isolée de la première salle.

Dans le coin des jeux, 5 enfants étaient en train de faire du coloriage ( il s'agissait de Nadia, Urklyn, Darren, Nova et Ryker ), sur les canapés, 3 étaient en train de lire ( il s'agissait de Misaki, Sakkun et Harry ), 4 étaient en train de courir dans toutes la pièce en jouant à chat ( c'étaient Lyra, Dirk, Pandora et Martine ) et les 3 derniers regardaient par les vitres transparentes les personnes s'entraînant à l'intérieur ( c'étaient Livaï, Kai et Simon ). Mais quand Clint est entré, tout le monde cessa son activité en le voyant et la moitié couru vers lui, fous de joie de le voir rentrer.

« T'es rentré grand frère ! » cria de joie Darren en s'accrochant à la jambe de Clint. De tous ses frères et sœurs, Darren était celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père, il avait 7 ans, son visage était assez long et arrondi, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très foncé et ses yeux étaient d'un profond vert sarcelle très expressifs et brillants de malice, la seule différence était sa peau d'un blanc plus pâle, la seule ressemblance qu'il a eu de leur mère.

« Tu restes avec nous, dis ?! » s'exclama Simon en lui tirant sur la main. Lui par contre, était le parfait mélange de leurs parents, il avait 6 ans, un visage à la fois rond et ovale, la peau pâle, des cheveux blond-miel, presque bruns clairs, mais la chose la plus surprenante chez lui était ses yeux verrons, l'œil droit était bleu-ciel et le gauche était vert sarcelle.

« Doucement tout le monde ! Clint viens juste de rentrer ! » cria d'exaspération Misaki en s'approchant du groupe réuni après avoir reposé son livre, tout le monde se calma sur-le-champ, faut dire qu'à son âge, il se dégageait d'elle une grande aura d'autorité. Elle avait 10 ans, une peau blanc-clair, ses cheveux sont assez longs, noirs et ses yeux étaient clairs et ambrés brunâtres avec une teinte dorée, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que leurs prénoms étaient si semblables.

« Alors ? Tu est allé chercher Frieda, Sunny et Vallen ? » demanda Sakkun en rejoignant sa jumelle, lui et Misaki étaient exactement pareils, juste que Sakkun avait les cheveux cours et son visage était plus masculin.

« Ouais. Les petits monstres sont allés jouer ailleurs. » répond Clint, mais ne pût empêcher un certain ennui de traverser sa voix à la mention des "petits montres".

Ce que remarqua d'ailleurs Dirk « Ils t'ont embêté ? » il avait 9 ans, la peau plutôt bronzée, un visage ovale des cheveux brun-foncé, presque noir, et des yeux dorés.

« Non, heureusement que Sunny était la même ! Sinon Vallen allait encore critiquer Frieda et ça allait finir en dispute ! » dit Clint, préférant ne pas parler encore des histoires avec les chaussures.

Pandora leva un sourcil à cette remarque, mais finit par hausser les épaules, si son petit frère n'était pas capable de tenir sa langue, c'était son problème, il finirait bien par apprendre un jour. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, elle avait 9 ans, un teint blanc-neige, des cheveux longs descendant en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos de couleur brun-pâle avec des yeux de la même couleur.

Livaï retourna vers les vitres de la salle d'entraînement avec sa jumelle Kai. Les 2 faux jumeaux de 10 ans se ressemblaient beaucoup, ou du moins, ils ressemblaient à Eren, les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés, la même forme du visage long et arrondi, la même peau bronzée, leurs seules différences était que Livaï avait les yeux bleus et Kai les yeux verts « Regarde ça grand frère ! Annie s'entraîne avec papa ! » cria le petit garçon tout content de voir l'entraînement entre son père et sa grande sœur.

Clint leva un sourcil face à l'excitation de son petit frère, il accepta de s'approcher de la petite vitre pour y jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le jeune garçon sursauta à la vue de sa petite sœur de 11 ans dont la silhouette passa à grande vitesse juste à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Sans réaliser qu'elle avait un spectateur, Annialanys se jeta sur leur père, qui para son attaque avant de riposter. La jeune fille parvint à esquiver et tenta une autre approche en attaquant de plein fouet, mais recula soudainement au dernier moment pour attaquer sur la droite. Cela aurait pu marcher, mais leur père -Eren Yeager- fut plus rapide et parvint à la repousser, mais avec un peu de difficulté.

Clint esquissa un sourire de voir sa sœur en plein combat. Il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'Annie était très douée au art martiaux pour son âge. Elle était forte, rapide, rusée, elle assimilait vite les choses à apprendre et que grâce à sa petite taille, elle arrivait facilement à être plus agile, ce qui l'avantageait grandement. En même temps, leur père et tous les membres de la famille ont fait commencer leur formation dès l'âge de 3 ans, pour être sûre qu'ils seront capables de se défendre contre tous ennemis. Mais parfois, Clint avait un peu peur de voir à qu'elle point Annialanys progressait vite, il était conscient qu'il fallait mieux pour lui ne jamais négliger son entraînement, la dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de ce faire battre par sa petite sœur avec qui, il avait 3 ans d'écart !

Leur père avec tous leurs "oncles" et "tantes" ont toujours été des personnes qui s'entraînaient d'arrache pieds, en même temps, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait leur passé...

Le début de tout ça remontait bien avant leurs naissances, à lui, à ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs, et aux enfants de ses "oncles" et "tantes".

D'après son père, -Eren Yeager- quand celui-ci avait 16 ans, il était dans l'équipe du Caporal-Chef Livaï dans le Bataillon d'exploration. Mais malheureusement, Livaï finit par mourir pendant une expédition contre les Titans, mais il y avait quelques jours en arrière, le Caporal avait eu un enfant appelé Farlan, avec une femme nommée Perlia Ral, alors, avant de mourir Livaï demanda à Eren de prendre soin de son fils.

Mais quelques jours après cette tragédie, Perlia fut tellement chagrinée par la perte de son mari, qu'elle mourut à son tour peu de temps après...

Désormais seul, les dirigeants du Mur ont essayé de s'approprier la garde du bébé afin de l'utiliser pour en faire une arme vivante, un bon petit soldat bien obéissant. Face à leurs intentions non-voilées, Eren entra dans une colère noire et s'enfuit à l'extérieur du Mur avec Farlan et ses amis: Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir et Krista.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est ainsi que son père rencontra sa mère: Ania Lilburn, une Titante qui avait fuit Marley, n'en pouvant plus de leur tyrannie. Ses parents se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, au point qu'ils finirent par tomber amoureux.

Mais des soldats de Marley ont réussi à les rattraper. Pendant le combat acharné qu'ils ont livré, l'énergie dégagé par leurs Titans parvint à ouvrir un portail qui les aspira dans un autre monde.

Un monde où l'humanité n'était pas enfermé dans un mur, où les Titans n'existaient même pas. Les jeunes nouveaux arrivant ont immédiatement été pris en charge par une organisation indépendante qui travaille dans le secret avec le gouvernement de ce deuxième monde, ils avait pour surnom "La Compagnie des Ombres Lointains".

Grâce à eux, ils ont découvert qu'ils se trouvaient dans un pays appelé "Amérique", que les Titans n'existaient plus depuis des millénaires et que la science était bien plus évoluée chez eux.

Voyant là le moyen de recommencer leur vie à zéro, chacun accepta de rester en Amérique, tous ensembles.

La Compagnie leur fournit une maison où ils purent tous s'installer ensemble ( ils étaient devenus trop inséparables après tout ce temps ), chacun rejoignit La Compagnie des Ombres, Eren et Ania adoptèrent officiellement Farlan, mais maintenant qu'ils vivaient en Amérique et que cela permettrait au petit de mieux s'intégrer, ils décidèrent de rebaptiser leur nouveau fils. Ainsi, Farlan Oluo Eld Ackerman, devint Clint Francisco Yeager.

Mais surtout, chacun fonda sa propre famille:

Sans surprise, Eren se maria avec Ania, ensemble ils eurent 8 enfants -9 avec Clint- ( Clint, Annialanys, Livaï, Kai, Lyra, Darren, Simon, Carla et Atsuo ).

Mikasa se maria avec un homme des Ombres appelé Sakuya Ayuzawa, ils eurent 7 enfants ( Misaki, Sakkun, Mahtava, Suzuna, Subaha, Akemi et Dean ).

Armin se maria avec une femme nommée Jet, ensemble ils eurent 5 enfants ( Harry, Nadia, Tani, Kivaku et Madoka ).

Jean épousa aussi une femme de La Compagnie, son nom était Iona Rogers, ils eurent 4 enfants, bientôt un cinquième ( Pandora, Vallen, Kosmo, Nova et le dernier en route ).

Connie et Sasha se marièrent et eurent 5 enfants ( Sunny, Martine, Ryker, Yin et Bakko ).

Et enfin, ( à la grande surprise de tous ) Ymir se maria avec Krista et -fait encore plus surprenant- eurent 5 enfants ( Dirk, Frieda, Urklyn, Florian et Abel ). Après avoir fait des recherches très poussées, il a semblé que les gênes de Titan d'Ymir ont pût lui permettre d'avoir ses propres enfants avec Krista, malgré qu'elles soient toute-deux des femmes.

« Mais papa ! Je ne suis pas fatiguée, on peut encore continuer ! »

Les protestations d'Annie firent sortir Clint de ses pensées avec surprise, il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'avait même pas vu son père sortir de la salle avec sa sœur qui le suivait à l'arrière ! Vu comment Annie le suppliait pour continuer l'entraînement, Clint devait bien avouer qu'il était admiratif face à sa ténacité.

« Nous reprendrons demain, c'est à ton frère de s'entraîner maintenant. » dit calmement Eren, essayant de calmer les ardeurs de sa fille.

« Mais Clint n'en a rien à faire de s'entraîner ! » protesta Annialanys.

« C'est pas que j'en est rien affaire ! C'est juste que j'ai eu une longue journée ! Va d'abord au collège, après tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! » se défend vivement Clint.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas encore au collège, mais moi je m'entraîne bien plus que toi ! » répliqua Annie.

Clint senti ses nerfs sur ses tempes, être mis à rude épreuve, sentant qu'à tout moment il allait exploser « OK, tu t'entraînes peut-être plus que moi en ce moment, mais je peux toujours te botter le derrière ! » il était or de question qu'il se laisse marcher dessus par une gamine de 11 ans !

« Tu veux essayer pour voir Clint Eastwood ?! » le provoqua Annie, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Ça suffit tout les deux ! » commença à perdre patience Eren, qui était resté silencieux pendant leur débat « Annie, je t'ai déjà dit que tout le monde doit s'entraîner, chacun son tour, vous êtes tous passés, maintenant, c'est à Clint. »

« Mais papa...» supplia la petite blonde.

« J'ai dit non Annie. » décréta son père d'un ton sans appel.

Tous les enfants de la pièce étaient restés silencieux, ne faisant que les regarder. Les plus âgés comme Harry, Misaki, Sakkun, Dirk ou Pandora savaient autant que Clint que leurs parents voulaient absolument qu'ils deviennent tous suffisamment forts pour se défendre si jamais quelque chose de terrible arriverait. Après tout, même s'ils n'étaient plus dans le monde des Titans, des tas de gens leur voudraient du mal à cause de leurs postes de Commandants chez les Ombres et à cause d'une attaque de Marley 8 ans en arrière, il fallait mieux être prévenant et que les plus âgés veillent sur les plus jeunes. Après tout, Eren ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa famille, mais savoir ses enfants devenir forts le rassurait quelque peu.

Annialanys par contre, regarda son grand frère de la manière la plus froide qu'elle pouvait, lui montrant clairement son état d'esprit. Ce qui bien sûr, énerva encore plus Clint « Va t'en, espèce de petite peste ! »

« Je ne suis pas une peste ! »

« Clint ! Arrête d'embêter ta sœur ! » intervint Eren d'un ton sévère.

Clint baissa aussitôt la tête de honte, c'est que son père pouvait faire peur quand il s'énervait. Au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, le jeune adolescent fusilla sa sœur du regard, avant d'entrer dans la salle pour commencer son entraînement.

Eren regarda son fils adoptif aller dans la salle, soupirant presque face à leurs enfantillages, il pouvait comprendre que certains adorent le combat, mais pas besoin non-plus d'en arriver aux disputes quand même ! Mais Eren sorti de ses réflexions et baissa la tête en ressentant Livaï s'accrocher à sa jambe « Tu es fâché papa ? » lui demanda son second fils avec timidité.

Les traits d'Eren s'adoucirent aussitôt, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à sa hauteur tout en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns « Mais non, mon bonhomme. Je ne suis pas du tout fâché. Je suis juste un peu agacé par les chamailleries de ton frère et ta sœur. Il faut qu'Annialanys comprenne qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a besoin de s'entraîner, Clint doit apprendre à ne pas embêter les autres quand il se sent visé. Et surtout qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'emporter juste pour une histoire d'entraînement. »

En entendant les mots de son père, se fut Annie qui baissa à son tour la tête de honte, elle avait été en colère que son père arrête leur entraînement pour Clint, mais dans le fond, elle savait parfaitement que son père disait vrai sur le faîte que chacun devait s'entraîner, elle se sentait maintenant égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à elle !

Annie releva soudainement la tête en sentant les grandes mains de son père se poser sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Eren était venue se mettre à sa hauteur en la voyant déboussolée. Une des mains de son père vint se poser avec douceur sur sa joue, pendant que ce dernier l'a regardait avec une infinie tendresse « Ne te mets pas dans cet état petite princesse. C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend d'elles. Tu fais vraiment des progrès fulgurants, et je suis si fière de toi, mais tu dois apprendre à reconnaître tes limites. »

À contre cœur, Annie esquissa, sachant que son père avait raison, mais elle voulait tellement pouvoir devenir aussi forte que lui, montrer à son père qu'il n'avait pas toujours besoin de la surprotéger ou de s'inquiéter pour elle. Voyant le visage de sa fille, Eren ajouta « Et si tu allais voir ta mère ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aura une nouvelle invention à te montrer ! » il se força à sourire et parler avec enthousiasme, espérant lui remonter le moral.

Annie releva immédiatement la tête, soudainement toute joyeuse à cette idée. Depuis ce matin, sa mère avait passé pratiquement toute la journée dans son labo, c'est à peine si elle l'avait vue « Oui papa ! » elle fit un rapide câlin à son père, avant de courir vers la porte de la pièce.

« Attends ! Je viens avec toi ! » cria Harry en la rejoignant.

« Nous aussi on vient. » dirent à l'unisson Misaki et Sakkun en les rejoignant.

« Attendez-moi ! » Darren les rattrapa. Avec Pandora, Dirk et Lyra les suivirent.

Les 8 enfants sortirent en frénésie de la pièce, sous le regard amusé d'Eren. Dans la foulée, aucun ne fit attention à ce qui se passait, ni aux autres enfants qui jouaient à travers la maison à des jeux différents, ni aux plus jeunes qui faisaient la sieste, ni à leurs "oncles" et "tantes" qui étaient à diverses activités.

Mais bien sûr, aucun des enfants ne virent jamais que dehors, caché près des arbres, quelqu'un avait assisté à la petite scène.

« Intéressant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Titan aussi redoutable que lui aurait un si grand point faible. »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tout en faisant attention au piles de papiers étalés sur les tables éparpillés dans la pièce, chacun des enfants s'approcha discrètement de la table où était attelée Ania, elle fixait des plans sous ses yeux avec un air profondément sérieux et concentrée.

Ania était une femme de taille moyenne, pas très grande, mais pas non-plus petite, son teint était pâle, ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos, et ses yeux étaient d'un profond bleu-ciel, le portrait exact de sa mère, comme s'amusait à dire sa famille en désignant Ania et Annialanys. La seule différence qu'Annie avait de sa mère étaient les traits du visage, qui étaient à la fois assez long et arrondi de son père, tandis que ceux de sa mère étaient plus fins.

Darren les arrêta et leur fit un petit sourire taquin, chacun compris ce qu'il voulait faire, à vrai dire, ils étaient même d'accord pour s'y joindre.

Ils commençaient tous à s'approcher sur la pointe des pieds en silence, se mettant tous autour de la femme blonde, Ania était tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne vit rien.

« Tu fais quoi maman/tata ?! » dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ania sursauta et -à la surprise de tous les enfants- cacha précipitamment les plans devant elle.

« Non mais vous vouliez que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? » dit Ania, essayant de paraître sévère, mais qui échoit complètement à cause du sourire qu'elle ne pût retenir en les voyant.

« Maman ! » Darren monta immédiatement sur les genoux de sa mère, se blottissant dans ses bras « Désolé maman, on voulait juste te faire une blague. » il essaya de paraître coupable, mais le petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres et la malice qui brûlait dans ses yeux verts donnait une toute autre réponse.

Ania ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression de son fils « Mais oui, bien sûr petit coquin ! » elle lui chatouilla le ventre et fut contente de le voir se tortiller de rire. Elle poussa doucement Darren pour le mettre sur un seul de ses genoux, et mis Lyra sur l'autre, et fit un câlin affectueux à tous les autres enfants, en particulier Annialanys.

Trouvant qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé pour la journée, Ania porta son fils et sa fille dans ses bras et sortit du labo avec les autres qui la suivirent, elle parla avec chacun des enfants, leur demandant comment s'était passé leur journée à l'école. Avec tout le travail qu'elle avait, elle n'eut le temps que d'aller chercher avec Sasha et Sakuya ceux qui étaient encore en maternelle ( Carla, Akemi, Tani, Kivaku, Florian, Nova et Ryker ). Elle finit même par jouer avec eux en allant dans une des salles de jeux de la maison, ils construisirent des châteaux de kaplas, jouer à cache-cache, à la dînette et à faire des petites batailles d'oreiller ( Vallen, Frieda et Martine les ont même rejoints entre-temps ).

Et c'est ainsi que -tous allongés sur le canapé autour d'Ania, avec Annialanys la tête posée sur son épaule, Vallen s'étant endormi à côté de sa "tante", les autres enfants autour de la jeune femme, Darren assis sur les genoux de sa mère en suçant son pouce, tout en regardant cette dernière, leur lire un livre sur Disney- Iona arriva dans la salle de jeux -un peu avec difficulté avec sa grossesse de 5 mois- et fut accueillie par cette petite scène. Iona était une grande femme à la chevelure rousse de flamme et aux yeux violets. Ania arrêta de lire en voyant entrer son amie.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. » s'excusa précipitamment Iona.

« Non, ce n'est rien. De toute façon j'allais y aller, ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger. » rassura Ania en se levant. Darren bouda un peu de descendre de sa place, mais ne dis rien.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tata Iona ! » s'empressa de dire Martine en rejoignant précipitamment la femme en question « Papa disait que c'est mauvais pour le bébé de rester debout et maman était d'accord ! »

C'est vrai que Iona devrait mieux rester assise, mais elle n'était pas encore dans le mois où cela devenait dangereux de rester debout. Elle posa délicatement une main rassurante sur la joue de Martine pour la calmer « Voyons, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'assoie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas me lever un petit peu. »

Martine pencha la tête sur le côté, sans comprendre « Mais maman est toujours restée allongée. »

Iona ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression de sa "nièce". C'était vrai, son amie Sasha avait accouché depuis seulement 1 mois et demi du petit Bakko, mais pendant toute la durée de la grossesse, Connie avait tout fait pour que sa femme reste allongée, même quand il n'y en avait pas besoin. C'était mignon, mais aussi largement exagéré.

Iona se retient de rire à ce souvenir « Oui, mais c'est surtout ton papa qui voulait qu'elle évite de bouger, tu sais à quel point il est si protecteur. Mais parfois, il a tendance à exagérer un peu. »

Martine réfléchit un peu au propos de sa tante, avant d'hocher la tête en accord, c'est vrai que son papa était bizarre parfois.

Préférant ne pas perdre plus de temps, Iona alla chercher Vallen et pris le petit garçon endormi dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce, vite suivis par les autres enfants.

Seule Annialanys resta dans la pièce avec sa mère.

« Tu n'y vas pas ma chérie ? » demande Ania en voyant que sa première fille n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

Annie secoua la tête « Non maman...en-faîte, je voulais te demander quelque chose. » tous les autres enfants avaient semblé l'oublier en quittant le laboratoire, mais pas Annie qui avait trouvé cela louche « C'était quoi les plans que tu cachais tout à l'heure ? »

Ania écarquilla les yeux, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être surveillée « Viens vite. » elle attrapa Annie par le bras et courra presque jusqu'au labo.

Annialanys se laissa guider par sa mère sans rien dire, la regardant juste perplexe. Sa mère -avec l'aide des meilleurs scientifiques- avait déjà créé de nombreuses inventions pour les Ombres Lointains, des inventions si complexes et parfois dangereuses, qu'elles étaient cachées du monde. Mais jamais encore elle ne vit sa mère réagir ainsi face à des questions sur ses plans. Au pire, même ses inventions les plus secrètes étaient au moins partagées avec la famille. Et c'était justement ça le plus louche.

Arrivée dans le laboratoire, Ania s'assit sur la même chaise qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures en arrière. Hésitante, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, se demandant encore un instant si elle devait lui parler de son projet, mais finalement finit par sortir les plans qu'elle avait caché sous un livre épais.

« Annialanys, ce que je vais te montrer, c'est ma toute nouvelle invention. Mais il ne faut _surtout pas_ que tu en parles à _qui-que ce soit_...surtout à ton père. » Ania accentua bien chaque mot, faisan comprendre à sa fille que c'était vraiment important et sûrement pas un jeu.

« C'est une invention importante ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Annie. Parmi tous les autres enfants, Annie était celle qui adorait le plus la science, se n'était pas rare de la voir aider sa mère dans le labo dès qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oh oui ! Plus que très importante même ! C'est sûrement le projet le plus important entrepris par La Compagnie des Ombres Lointains ! » sourit Ania.

« Mais _qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?! » insista Annie avec une curiosité non-contenue.

Ania pouffa de rire face à l'impatience de sa fille, elle repris son sérieux et murmura d'un ton presque conspirateur « Une machine qui peut ouvrir les portails du monde des Titans. »

« Quoi ?! C'est possible ce genre de choses ?! » demande avec encore plus d'enthousiasme Annialanys en regardant les plans que lui tendait sa mère avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Et oui. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que je suis dessus. Tu veux la voir ? » demande Ania, très contente de voir sa première fille aussi pétillante pour son projet.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Annialanys était déjà devant la porte renforcée du second laboratoire de sa mère, celui-ci -contrairement au premier- était équipé d'un des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants de toute la planète, et s'assurer que personne ne le force, ces mûrs étaient faits avec de l'acier renforcé pour que même une explosion ne puisse toucher ce qu'il-y-a à l'intérieur, mais surtout, c'était là que se trouvait les inventions les plus secrètes et les plus dangereuses de sa mère, absolument personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer ! Sauf si Ania décidait d'accepter, comme maintenant.

Après être entrée dans le second labo, Annialanys ne songea pas immédiatement à rechercher l'objet de sa curiosité, étant devant les merveilleuses inventions qui s'étendaient devant elle, et pendant un moment, Ania la laissa examiner tout à son aise. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle laissait quelqu'un entrer dans son laboratoire personnel ! Enfin, Annie rejoignit sa mère au côté de l'imposante machine qui se dressait au milieu de taches d'huile et d'outils. Émerveillée, la petite fille de 11 ans enjamba quelques câbles électriques et en palpa la surface.

« Elle est incroyable ! » s'extasia la petite fille.

« Cela m'a pris vraiment beaucoup de temps, avec pas mal de problèmes ! La machine a vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, mais j'ai remédié à ce problème en ajoutant une génératrice. Si elle marche, le processus de régénération sera long, quelques mois pour un chargement complet, mais j'y travaille pour le raccourcir. » lui expliqua sa mère.

Soudain, Annie se souvint de ce que lui a dit sa mère et revint à côté d'elle, la regardant avec sérieux « Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dis de ne pas en parler à papa spécialement ? »

Ania se figea un instant face à la question, elle regarda longuement dans les yeux bleu-ciel que sa fille avait hérité d'elle, songeuse sur ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la taille d'Annie et la regarda avec un sourire triste « Ton père et moi n'avons pas la même vision sur le monde des Titans, Annialanys...moi, j'aimerais voir si ce monde peut nous apporter quelque chose de bien. Tandis que ton père préfère ne plus rien à voir avec eux...» elle prit un instant en songent à cela, elle ne reprochait absolument pas à Eren de vouloir laisser le passé derrière lui, mais il y a des moments où il faut accepter de revenir en arrière pour y faire face « Tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie que ton père se met en colère à cause de ça. »

Annie hocha la tête, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son père refoulait tellement son passé. Voyant que ce sujet mettait mal à l'aise sa mère, elle préféra détourner l'attention « À quoi est-ce que la machine pourrait servir ? »

La jeune femme blonde souri à sa fille, contente qu'elle ne demande pas plus d'explication « Il y a tant de possibilités, tant de choses historiques et technologiques que nous pourrions approfondir grâce à ces voyages, ainsi qu'aux différents villages, aux habitants...»

« Aller au Mur où vivent les Eldiens ! » chuchota avec ferveur Annie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, de peur qu'elle n'ait surpris ses paroles, mais Ania était trop emportée par sa vision pour entendre quoique ce soit. Voir l'endroit où était né son père et là ou il a grandi avec ses oncles et tantes était l'un de ses vœux les plus chers, un vœu qu'elle avait jusqu'alors cru vain et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé énoncer devant ses parents. La jeune Yeager se doutait bien que jamais sa mère s'y opposerait et son père...il lui était difficile d'imaginer sa réaction...mais Annie soupçonnait que cette idée ne lui plaise absolument pas. Mais avec un peu d'arguments, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à les faire changer d'avis ! Après tout, c'était aussi ses origines ce monde, même si elle n'y était pas née !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, tout se passa comme d'habitude: tout le monde discutait en même temps qu'ils mangeaient autour de l'immense table où étaient attablés tout ce monde. Les adultes gardaient toujours des yeux attentifs sur les plus jeunes qui parfois -comme Livaï et Vallen- devenaient vite insupportable tellement ils préféraient bouger plutôt que rester assis, Akemi s'est même levée de sa chaise pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa tante Ymir.

De son côté, Annialanys observa son père plus attentivement que d'habitude. Elle vivait avec sa famille depuis toujours, mais elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur son héritage d'Eldien ou de Mahr. Bien entendu, elle savait tout sur les Titans, ainsi que leurs origines, ses parents avec ses oncles et tantes ont raconté qu'une partie de leurs vies au Mur ( en évitant les détails gores sur les carnages bien entendu ), mais les explications de son père était toujours trop vague, jamais il n'approfondissait le sujet sur son ancienne vie. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait vu la machine pouvant ouvrir les portails du monde des Titans qu'avait créé sa mère, une foule de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Cela demeurait cependant un sujet délicat qu'Annialanys hésitait à aborder avec son père, aussi dû-t-elle ramasser tout son courage avant d'oser l'interroger:

« Papa, comment était le Mur où vivent les Eldiens ? »

Aussitôt, toute la table se tue, plus un seul bruit n'était entendu, Annie vit sa mère froncer les sourcils et secouer imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'avertissement, tandis que son père reposait lentement ses couverts dans l'assiette en face de lui. Même Clint arrêta totalement de manger et parut en alerte face au lourd silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Annie ? » finit par demander Eren d'un ton sans émotion, tout en regardant fixement sa fille.

Du coin de l'œil, Annie vit tous les adultes à la table se tendre, comme-ci qu'ils étaient en alerte. Même Annie en ce moment, se sentit nerveuse devant le regard intensif de son père « Co...comment c'était la vie au Mur ?...Est-ce que c'était semblable à l'Amérique ? »

« Tout est différent partout, comme les autres pays. » répondit Eren, sans plus.

« Annialanys, tu devrais évité de...» commença Ymir, sentant les ennuis arriver.

« Oui, mais différent comment ? » insista la petite blonde, sans regarder sa "tante". Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il valait mieux l'écouter et ne pas insister, mais la curiosité était trop forte.

« C'était il y a longtemps Annie. » répliqua son père en tentant de clore la conversation. Derrière son calme apparent, pratiquement tout le monde entendait que le ton de sa voix commençait à monter.

Annialanys l'entendit aussi, mais continua « Je sais, mais si tu pouvais y retourner, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

« Annie, ça suffit ! » intervint enfin sa mère, sur un ton d'avertissement. Même Clint qui était à côté d'elle, posa sa main doucement mais fermement sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête sur le champs.

Eren leva les yeux vers Ania et remarqua la nervosité évidente de celle-ci.

« Ania, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? » demanda froidement Eren.

Au ton que pris son père pour s'adresser à sa mère, Annie devina tout de suite que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder.

« Rien du tout Eren. Annialanys est juste curieuse, c'est normal. » essaya de l'apaiser Ania.

« Mais bien sûr ! Cette idée lui est soudainement venue après une soirée passée dans ton laboratoire ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas remettre cette histoire de machine à ouvrir les portails sur le tapis ! »

Ania s'empourpra, tout le monde autour essaya de regarder ailleurs, et Annie baissa rapidement les yeux de honte sur son assiette, elle pouvait voir Clint la fusiller du regard, le connaissant si bien, elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait silencieusement "Bravo ! T'es fier de toi ?!".

« Cette machine peut aider au travail des Ombres ! Tu ne peux pas choisir seul ce qu'il y a de mieux pour La Compagnie, Eren ! » Ania essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Cette machine ne devrait pas exister et tu le sais ! » s'emporta Eren en se levant de sa chaise.

Ania se leva elle aussi « Je ne comptais pas...»

« Et je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui as fourré l'idée de visiter le Mur dans la tête d'Annialanys peut-être ?! » la coupa Eren.

À ces mots, cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler. Annie détestait lorsque ses parents se disputaient, surtout que là, c'était de sa faute.

« Tu es content de toi Eren ?! » s'exclama Ania en voyant les larmes d'Annie « Tu l'as fait pleurer ! » elle fit le tour de la table et prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras pour tenter de la rassurer. Le regard d'Eren s'adouci à la vue de sa fille, mais resta de marbre face à sa femme.

« Débarrasse-toi de cette machine, ou je le ferai. » prévint Eren.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'enflamma de nouveau Ania.

« Non mais ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur aux p'tits ?! » s'exclama Jean après s'être levé, n'en pouvant plus de tout ça.

En regardant autour de la table, le couple de Titans constata que c'était vrai: tous les enfants les regardaient soit avec peur, soit essayant d'éviter leurs regards, mal à l'aise, même la petite Madoka était en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Armin, ainsi que Bakko, ne supportant pas d'entendre leur "oncle" et "tante" crier. Mais c'était vraiment les enfants d'Eren et Ania qui étaient le plus mal à l'aise, aucun d'eux n'aimaient voir leurs parents ce disputer.

Eren se calma, il ne répondit rien et quitta la table sous le regard interloqué d'Annie. Jamais encore son père ne l'avait laissée en pleurs…il devait vraiment être très en colère, pensa-t-elle misérablement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas voulu provoquer une dispute ! Annie renifla et fixa son assiette en silence, désolée d'avoir ruiné le dîner.

Tout le monde se leva de table et se dispersa dans le silence le plus total, tous avaient complètement perdu l'appétit après cette confrontation. Annie resta encore un moment assise à fixer son assiette, s'en voulant tellement de ce qui venait de se passer...

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Clint la secouer doucement pour la faire réagir, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux oranges qu'il était à la fois désolé pour elle, et en même tant qu'il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir brisé ce moment magique qu'ils s'avaient tous ensembles réunis à cette table.

« J'ai vraiment tout gâché...» murmura tristement Annie, tremblant aussi à l'idée que sa mère suive ses recommandations et ne détruise sa machine menant au monde des Titans.

Clint savait que ce n'était pas une question, mais acquiesça quand même, sans rien dire, mais enlaça un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Annie pour lui remonter le moral. Même s'il s'était disputé avec sa sœur il y a quelques heures encore, il n'arrivait jamais à rester fâché contre elle très longtemps, tout comme il n'aimait pas la voire triste comme ça.

À l'arrière, ils pouvaient tout deux voir Mikasa qui était restée pour débarrasser la table avec Suzuna et Subaha venus l'aider.

« Tata Mikasa...» cette dernière tourna son attention sur Annialanys qui était restée assise à sa place « Pourquoi papa ne veut jamais nous dire ce qu'il a vécu quand il vivait au Mur ? »

Mikasa regarda un instant sa nièce, réfléchissant si elle devait le dire ou non, mais finit par avouer « Ton père a eu une vie difficile, Annialanys. Plus que la plus part d'entre-nous. C'est pour ça qu'il préfère ne jamais en parler, il espère vous protéger de la réalité. »

Annie la regarda un instant sans comprendre, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les motifs de son père, mais une seule chose lui semblait claire: son père refusait absolument de trop aborder son passé avec elle, ses frères et sœurs; mais qu'avait-il à craindre ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette machine ! »

« Arrête de ne voir que par toi, Eren ! Cette machine pourrait énormément aider La Compagnie des Ombres Lointains ! »

« Aider qui ?! Nous avons rien à espérer venant de ce foutu monde ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est dans ce "foutu monde" que nous sommes nés ! »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a quitté ! »

« Mais tu ne peux pas ignorer que ta fille s'intéresse à ce monde ! »

« Et elle n'a pas à si intéresser ! Son monde, ainsi que notre vraie maison, c'est ici et nulle part ailleurs ! »

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Clint, Annialanys, Livaï, Kai, Lyra, Darren, Simon, Carla et Atsuo étaient devant la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre de leurs parents, à écouter discrètement leur dispute. À chaque mot qui était dit, Annie culpabilisé de plus-en-plus, bon-sang, pourquoi avait-elle abordé ce sujet ?!

« Papa et maman sont en colère. » fit remarquer timidement Carla. Elle avait 5 ans, de longs cheveux bruns foncé et des yeux bleus.

Annie se replia encore plus à la remarque de sa petite sœur...ils se disputaient à cause de ses questions...la jeune fille soupira de désespoir «...j'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Clint la regarda un instant « Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû. » cela paraissait cruel de dire cela ainsi, mais Clint ne voyait pas comment dire le contraire...

La remarque fût qu'il se fit fusiller du regard par Livaï « T'ai vraiment pas malin Clint Eastwood ! »

Clint grimaça à ce stupide surnom, mais préféra ne rien répliquer, sa famille le surnommait souvent comme ça pour le taquiner, et surtout parce que tout le monde savait qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom ! Le jeune homme releva un peu Atsuo qui était dans ses bras pour mieux le tenir, le petit s'agitait beaucoup à cause des cris de leurs parents. Atsuo avait 2 ans, il était le plus jeune de la famille Yeager, il avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

Hésitante, Kai vint poser sa main dans celle d'Annie, espérant la réconforter « C'est pas grave grande sœur...ils finiront par se réconcilier de toute façon...» tenta de rassurer la petite fille, sans grande conviction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »

Tout le monde sursauta à la voix de leur père. La porte déjà entrouverte s'ouvrit en plus grand, laissant apercevoir leurs parents qui les regardaient fixement. Chacun regarda nerveusement le sol, honteux de n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'ils approchaient !

Annie regarda ses frères et sœurs, remarquant que personne n'avait le courage d'avouer pourquoi ils épiaient leur "conversation". Mais voulant briser la glace, Annie pris son courage à deux mains en prenant une grande inspiration et avança de quelques pas vers ses parents, attirant toute l'attention sur elle « Papa...maman...je...» elle essaya tant mieux que mal de relever les yeux pour leur faire face, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle garda instinctivement la tête baissée de honte en se rappelant ce qui c'est passer à table «...je suis désolée...pour avoir posé toutes ces questions...»

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Eren, stupéfait, le changeur du Titan Assaillant se mit à la auteur d'Annie en lui saisissant doucement, mais fermement les épaules « Voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Annialanys ! Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est même parfaitement normal que tu sois curieuse. »

Annie regarda son père avec surprise « Mais...c'est moi qui est abordé le sujet. » elle baissa de-nouveau les yeux de honte en ajoutant « Et maintenant, vous vous disputez à cause de moi...»

Eren et Ania se jetèrent un coup d'œil de culpabilité, aucun des deux n'avait voulu mêler les enfants dans leur dispute. Eren se sentait surtout particulièrement honteux, quand il a quitté la table, il était tellement énervé qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa fille qui était en pleurs, maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il le regrettait profondément « C'est pas ta faute si on s'est disputés Annie...c'est juste que c'est un sujet tendu entre ta mère et moi...»

Ne trouvant pas les mots corrects pour expliquer son ressenti, Eren soupira, regardant le sol un instant. Ania vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son mari, tout en regardant leurs enfants qui continuaient d'observer la scène. Finalement Eren soupira une seconde fois, il se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre, l'air désemparé. Ania vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Les enfants Yeager, se regardent un-à-un nerveusement avant d'entrer chacun dans la grande chambre. Inutile de demander la permission, quand la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte comme-çà, c'était une invitation silencieuse de leurs parents pour entrer.

Annialanys fût la première, Eren lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Clint vint s'asseoir entre ses deux parents, il posa Atsuo sur un de ses genoux, Carla monta sur l'autre. Simon et Darren monta sur les genoux d'Ania. Lyra s'assit sur le lit, entre Clint et sa mère. Et Kai s'assit à côté d'Ania et Livaï à côté d'Eren.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'eut absolument aucun bruit dans la chambre, juste chacun profita de l'instant présent pour être ensemble, entourés de leurs parents, à l'abri de tout.

Annialanys avait finit par se détendre et poser sa tête sur le torse musclé de son père, dont ce dernier avait enlacé ses bras autour d'elle, la gardant contre lui d'une manière protectrice. Malgré son grand âge Annie avait toujours aimé être sur les genoux de son père et de sentir ses bras forts autour d'elle, elle se sentait toujours en totale sécurité dans ses bras, apaisée en sachant qu'elle était à l'abri de tous les dangers.

Finalement Eren soupira et se décida à rompre le silence « Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable pour cette dispute Annie...C'est juste que moi et ta mère avons déjà parler de cette machine et je ne voulais pas qu'elle la fabrique...alors, savoir qu'elle l'a pourtant fait ma mis en colère...» tout en disant ça, Eren jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, cette dernière soutient son regard, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis sur ses plans. Eren soupira d'agacement à cela, mais finit par lui accorder un regard résigné.

Encore un peu hésitante, Annie questionna son père « Papa...pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que l'on te pose des questions sur ta vie dans le monde des Titans, tu as l'air en colère ? » tous ses frères et sœurs étaient soudainement attentifs, ils avaient tous remarqué ce détail avec leur père, et voulaient absolument connaître eux aussi la raison.

Annie sentit immédiatement Eren se redire, pendant un instant, elle était persuadée qu'il ne répondrait rien, comme d'habitude. Mais tous furent surpris de l'entendre « Parce que...ma vie n'a jamais été facile Annie...chaque jour était un vrai combat...et à part certaines personnes...je n'étais entouré que de gens qui me voulaient du mal parce que j'étais un Titan...»

« Pourtant tu n'as pas choisi de devenir un Titan ? » lui dit timidement Lyra, se souvenant quand son père lui avait dit avoir été transformé par leur papy, Grisha.

Eren soupira à ce souvenir « C'est vrai ma puce. Mais les gens du Mur ce moquaient de ça...pour eux, j'étais quelqu'un qu'il fallait se débarrasser...c'est en partie pour ça que je suis parti.»

« À l'époque où je m'appelais encore Farlan. » constata Clint. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était né dans ce monde et que la famille Yeager l'avait adopté, mais il s'en fichait, Eren et Ania resteront à jamais ses parents, même s'il aurait voulu connaître son père et sa mère biologique.

Eren savait que ce n'était pas une question, mais hocha tout de même la tête « Les gens voulaient utiliser mes dons de Titan, me manipuler, faire de moi une arme...et certains de mes amis ont péri sans que je puisse les sauver...» le ton d'Eren état remplit de culpabilité.

Ania posa immédiatement sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren pour le soutenir, sachant très bien à qu'elle point son mari pouvait culpabiliser pour des choses dont-il n'est pourtant pas la cause « Ce n'est pas ta faute Eren ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver ! » Eren regardant toujours le sol avec tristesse, mais regarda tout de même sa femme avec reconnaissance, c'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Tu veux dire que certains de tes amis sont montés au ciel, papa ? » demanda Darren.

« Oui mon grand...ils sont au ciel, dans un monde meilleur...» confirma Eren. Darren n'avait encore que 7 ans, sa définition de la mort était encore un peu flou, mais Eren préférait ça, que ses enfants gardent leur innocence le plus longtemps possible.

« Dans un monde meilleur, ça veut dire qu'ils sont avec mamie et papy ? » demanda Carla.

« Oui ma puce. » Eren regarda tristement sa plus jeune fille, Carla Yeager...celle à qu'il avait donné le nom de sa mère...

« Mais tout ça c'était il y a plusieurs années, non ? Alors pourquoi tu as autant de mal à nous en parler ? » demande Livaï.

« Parce que ce qui est dans le passé, doit rester dans le passé. » répond fermement Eren

« Ça veut dire que si tu pouvais, tu ne retournerais pas là-bas ? » demande Simon.

Eren souri à son avant dernier fils et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond-miel « Non mon grand, ma vie, c'est ici avec vous et nulle part ailleurs. »

« Donc, tu est heureux, papa ? » demande timidement Kai.

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la question « Bien sûr que je suis heureux ! Comment je ne pourrais pas l'être ? J'ai des amis formidables qui m'ont toujours soutenu, peut importe les épreuves, j'ai à mes côtés la plus merveilleuse femme au monde, avec qui j'ai eu 9 merveilleux enfants ! Je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureux que maintenant ! »

Ania souri de soulagement, heureuse qu'il n'était plus en colère ou triste, Eren la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa.

« Beurk ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça quand on n'est pas là ?! » dit Darren en gigotant, approuvé aussi par Simon et Livaï, Clint détourna la tête, gêné. Les autres éclatèrent de rire à l'attitude des garçons. Eren et Ania se resserrant pour faire tous ensembles un câlin collectif. Personne ne bougea, à la fois de bien- être et de soulagement que leurs parents ce soient réconciliés.

Eren passa une main rassurante sur la joue d'Annie, la regardant avec amour et tendresse « Dans la vie, tu verras des tas d'injustices, tout comme tu devras parfois te battre seul face à certains ennemis, alors tu te rendras vraiment compte à quel point la vie est souvent injuste. Mais il ne faut jamais que tu oublies que même si elle n'est pas parfaite, la vie réserve aussi plein de belles choses. Peut importe les épreuves qui seront sur ta route, dis toi que je serais toujours là pour toi Annie. Et que je t'aimerais toujours. »

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Annie regarda avec ennui la télévision, tout en zappant les chaînes, l'une à l'autre. Il n'y avait presque rien à cette heure de la nuit. Et le peu qu'il y avait, Nadia, Mahtava, Livaï, Kai, Frieda et Vallen étaient en train de se disputer pour les différentes chaînes qu'ils voulaient regarder. Plus loin dan la pièce, Tani, Florian, Carla, Akemi, Nova et Kosmo jouaient avec des poupées ou des peluches sur un tapis de jeux, sous l'œil attentif d'Armin et Jet, dont cette dernière qui berçait la petite Madoka dans ses bras. Mikasa aidait Kivaku à lire un petit livre pour enfants, pendant que Sakuya donnait un biberon à Dean. Clint était parti faire un tour avec Dirk, Sunny, Harry et leur tante Ymir. Son père était toujours enfermé dans sa salle d'entraînement, sa mère avait regagné son laboratoire. Et tous les autres qui étaient éparpillés dans la maison, chacun à son activité. La nuit était déjà tombée et de gros nuages noirs s'étaient définitivement installés au dessus de la ville de Manhattan et Annie craignait que l'orage n'éclate d'un moment à l'autre. Déjà un léger crachin s'abattait contre la fenêtre et elle pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin.

Enfin, Annie reconnu sa défaite face au téléviseur et décida de monter dans sa chambre où elle espérait pouvoir dormir en paix ( quoique, avec une famille aussi nombreuse, est-ce que le repos existe même ? ). Tout en gravissant l'escalier, Annie fut frappée par le silence qui régnait aux étages des chambres, lui indiquant qu'elle était la première à retourner dans la sienne. C'était l'une des rares occasions où elle avait cet étage à elle seule.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Annialanys sentit un frisson monter le long de sa colonne. Les tempêtes avaient toujours provoqué cette réaction chez elle et Annie se demanda un instant si elle ne devrait pas aller rejoindre sa mère. Puis, elle se rappela que se n'était pas là le comportement d'une vraie combattante. En effet, Annie imaginait mal son père se laisser impressionner par un petit tonnerre. Si elle voulait prouver à son père qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de la surprotéger, elle devrait apprendre à faire preuve d'un peu plus de courage !

Sa décision prise, Annie entra dans sa chambre et s'aperçut alors que sa fenêtre était restée ouverte. Ses rideaux volaient dans tous les sens à cause du vent et la pluie avait commencé à tremper la moquette. Sa mère serait furieuse, songea Annie sans même ce rappeler qu'elle avait pourtant fermer la fenêtre avant de descendre la dernière fois. Elle écarta les rideaux avec impatience et sentit la pluie glaciale s'abattre sur son visage. Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre se referma violemment, la plongea dans l'obscurité. Annie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la noirceur ambiante et se figea en sentant une présence non loin d'elle. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, la jeune Yeager fixa l'endroit d'où provenait cette présence sans oser faire le moindre geste brusque, elle était déjà sûre que ce n'était pas un des garçons qui cherchait encore à lui faire peur, cette présence était trop inconnue.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle, furieuse contre elle même d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Un gloussement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint et lorsque Annialanys sentit la personne se mouvoir dans sa chambre, la peur, la vraie peur s'empara d'elle. Tout en tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse, un éclair déchira le ciel et Annie put distinguer une fraction de seconde un étrange homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris étincelants. La jeune Yeager poussa un cri avant de se rappeler à l'ordre et de se mettre en position de combat. Loin de se laisser intimider, l'homme se contenta de rire à nouveau.

« Bonsoir petite princesse. » la salua-t-il « Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père…c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il t'aime tant. Et si on le vérifiait ? »

Interloquée Annie fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce que cet homme voulait dire car celui-ci se précipita sur elle à grande vitesse et elle fut projetée au plancher de sa chambre par un puissant coup de pied ! Le tonnerre couvrit son cri de douleur et Annie fit de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation d'engourdissement qui s'empara d'elle. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour faire face à son attaquant, elle fut stupéfaite de le sentir derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de faire le moindre geste, un violent coup fut porté à sa nuque et Annie s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre.

**Fin Flash-back**

Annialanys sortit de ses souvenirs en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher des 3 enfants endormis qu'elle surveillait de loin.

« Eren, réveille-toi. » dit le grand homme qui secoua un petit garçon de 10 ans endormi. Annie le détailla, c'était un homme plutôt grand, il devait avoir la trentaine, il avait les cheveux brun rabattus derrière la nuque, des lunettes rondes, une petite moustache fine et rasée, avec une petite barbe, ses yeux étaient gris-pâle et il possédait des rides près de la bouche.

Le garçon qu'il secoua finit par se réveiller, il le regarda quelques secondes, cherchant à le reconnaître « Papa ? » demanda Eren d'une voix fatiguée.

Annie se figea un instant en faisant le lien: devant son père -en ce moment âgé de 10 ans- ce trouvait son grand-père paternel, Grisha Yeager !

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Je ne pouvais pas décrire tous les enfants, mais si vous me le demandez, je leur réserve la prochaine page pour eux tous. **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous à plu, nous venons de découvrir qu'Annie a remonté dans le temps, ce sera expliqué le pourquoi et le comment par la suite, il y aura d'ailleurs de nombreux Flash-back pour expliquer l'histoire.**

**Quand à savoir là où ils vivent, ça ressemble beaucoup à la Tour Stark.**

**D'après-vous, comment les choses vont se passer ?**

**Comment Annialanys a fait pour atterrir ici ?**

**Comment pourra-t-elle rentrer chez elle ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'elle a vu son grand-père ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
